That's mine
by capitudascamelias
Summary: After an inexplicable body switch with the mayor, Emma found out something both embarrasing and amusing about the former Evil Queen.
1. Chapter 1

"Regina, it has been two days!" Emma yelled.

The husky voice coming out of her mouth still surprised her whenever she had to speak. She looked at the woman in front of her and just couldn't help but shiver under the hard stare she received from green eyes.

Never before Emma Swan thought herself as a dangerous person, but in that very moment she nearly feared for her life. The woman was more than certain that, if the body she was into wasn't Regina's, she would be a dead sheriff by now.

"I am _very_ aware of that, Miss Swan."

The way Regina talked sent another shiver down Emma's spine – although this time for much different reasons. The Savior tried to focus on other things to think aside the fact that watching and hearing herself being so bossy was something that aroused her so much. That and the thought that Regina was _inside_ her in that moment.

_Unless…_ Was that how the mayor's body reacted whenever Emma was around? This was an unsettling thought, since the sheriff spent most part of the last two days on her presence and was constantly uncomfortable by the moisture increasing slowly between her legs.

"Hey! Don't look at as is if it was my fault that we are in this situation!" Emma protested. Regina pursed her now pink lips and narrowed at the woman in front of her. "Look, I'm desperate for a shower, ok?"

The brunette heavily sighed and the blonde frowned.

"So what?"

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You seriously don't mind that I'll see you naked?"

Pale cheeks turned into a shade of red immediately, but the rest of Regina's expression remained unaltered. Realization sank in and brown eyes widened in shock as Emma let her arms fall by her sides in disbelief.

"_Oh, my God!_ You checked my body out, didn't you?!"

The redness on the other woman's face grew even darker and she shifted on her seat.

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!"

"_Liar!_" Emma stood up and walked toward the living room door. "And here I was, trying to be respectful."

"Where do you think you're going?" The mayor asked and quickly followed the woman that was trapped inside her body.

"I'm gonna that a shower, Regina." She answered as she reached the top of the stairs. "And, FYI, I'm gonna check _everything_."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I decided that I'll keep writing for this fic, although the updates won't be regular. Be aware of the rate change. ****E****njoy it and have fun!**

**Reviews, follows, favs and PM's are always appreciated!**

**English isn't my first language, all mistakes are mine, I don't own OUAT chars, etc etc.**

* * *

'"EMMA SWAN! OPEN THAT DOOR!" The blonde woman hit the mentioned door with her fist, giving it all her strength.

"Ha! No friggin way, Regina! I'm gonna take that shower. Nice stomach, by the way. How did you get those abs?" The husky voice came muffled from behind the wooden protection and Regina stiffened right away.

"Stop undressing, Emma! I'm warning –"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU GOT A TATTOO?!" Emma yelled. "REGINA FRIGGIN MILLS HAS A TRAMP STAMP. HOLY SHIT!"

Regina began to smash the door even harder. The first hints of magic burning through the younger woman's veins. The mayor could feel the enormous amount of power that the blonde had within her and it was amazing.

"Ms. Swan, stop this _right now _or so help me!"

"Daaaamn! Your boobs are _soft!_"

And then Regina felt something different. It was more than Emma's magic alone: it was like if someone was cupping her breasts over her bra. Green eyes widened in shock as pale hands moved instantly to do the same. The woman who stood in the hallway heard a gasp coming from the other side of the door.

"Emma… Stop… Doing whatever you are doing. _Now_." The blonde asked softly.

"Regina… What's happening?"

"I… I don't know!" The former Queen felt a hand rubbing her stomach lightly and her hand moved so. "Emma, please…" And just like that, the sensation was gone and the mayor breathed out in relief.

_What the hell?_

A second later, the door swung open and a brunette wearing nothing more than bra and panties emerged from the bathroom. Wide chocolate eyes were darker than usual and the bottom red lip was tucked under perfect white teeth. Regina took a moment to appreciate the sight of her own body through Emma's eyes.

"See something you like?" The brunette smirked.

"Of course I do. It's _my_ body after all, dear."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Emma cleared her throat and leaned in the door frame. "So… About that…"

"Don't even start, Miss Swan."

Emma arched her now dark eyebrow.

"So you _did_ feel that."

"What I _felt_ was your magic building up."

"Uh-hu… Right." The Latina woman smirked.

Green eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Seriously, dear?"

"You were the one who said that." Emma gave a coy smile that Regina thought didn't fit her face at all (and, yet, made her feel slightly aroused).

"Are you going to just stand there, Miss Swan?"

"Oh, yeah." Emma straightened her back as if she remembered something important. "I have to take that shower."

Green eyes narrowed at her and the woman couldn't help but laugh. There was something terrifying about Regina's murderous look, for sure. But that look in Emma's face? It was _priceless_. Even more now that the one in the brunette's body wouldn't ever be killed for laughing aloud at the mayor's face. And so she did.

The husky laughter filled the hallway of the mansion and suddenly the blonde furrowed her brows. As she saw the confusion stamped on her own face, Emma laughed even harder, bending over her stomach and supporting her hands on her knees.

"What's so funny, dear?"

"Oh my! Regina, your face!" She laughed even more and, soon enough, she had to sit on the floor to try to catch her breath. "Or my face. I don't care. It's just hilarious."

Emma whipped a tear from the corner of her now chocolate eyes and slowly got up. She got into the bathroom again, still chuckling, and closed the door as Regina watched everything without understand anything. When the mayor finally registered that, once again Emma was alone with her body, she started to smash the door with her fist in furious motions.

"Emma! Get out of there! _Now!"_

Unfortunately for the former queen, the current sheriff of Storybrooke had already turned the shower on and couldn't hear a single word that the other woman yelled at her.

With a final frustrated grunt, Regina shot her hands up and then placed them on her hips, impatiently waiting for the other woman to come out.

Truth be told, the blonde was on the edge of a dilemma: get into the bathroom using Emma's magic or wait until the infuriating woman finished what she had begun. At first she almost went through with the initial plan: burst the door open and stop Emma from touching _her_ body. But then she thought better… She had no clue of what caused the body switch and had no idea of how undo that spell. And she _really_ had no intentions of let people think that she wouldn't take proper showers just because she didn't want Emma to see her body naked. Or touch it.

She didn't have enough time to consider her options, though, 'cuz soon the water sound was cut off and suddenly a brunette wearing only a towel got out of the bathroom and headed to the main room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get dressed, Regina." Emma answered with a tired sigh and a roll of eyes. "My clothes don't fit your body. Besides, I don't have any of mine here now. I believe you won't allow me go out wearing jeans and tanks while people think _I am you._" The woman explained.

"And why would you go out in first place?" Regina narrowed her eyes at the woman who now was checking the shirts into her closet. Green eyes rolled in annoyance and a pale hand pushed the other woman aside so she could choose the clothes herself.

"You don't expect me to simply ignore that I have a life and be here until we figure it out how to revert this, do you?" A perfect shaped eyebrow arched.

"I much prefer that, yes."

"Mhm." Emma folded her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. "Don't hold your breath."

The blonde turned to face her and handed a white shirt and a grey pencil skirt.

"I advise you to not go out until we fix this, Miss Swan."

"And why is that?" The brunette asked in a defiant tone as she took the clothes. "By the way, you forgot the underwear."

Pale cheeks turned into a bright shade of red instantly and the woman turned her back so Emma couldn't see her embarrassment. How to explain that usually she didn't _wear_ undergarments and that's why she hadn't picked any? Surely Emma had no business on what she chose to or _to not_ wear. She cleared her throat and picked matching red laced bra and panties.

"Because I highly doubt you could go through as me without rising suspicious, dear. And I don't want anybody else knowing about our situation."

Emma sighed in defeat. She knew Regina was right, after all. Yet, she had already spent two days at the mansion and now she started feeling the cabin fever boiling inside her.

"And what am I supposed to do here? Or get my work done, for a matter of fact." She deadpanned while sliding into the sexy underwear that was surprising confortable.

Regina let her eyes drink on the sight of her almost naked body. She was always aware of how beautiful she was, but now that she had another one's eyes – and contacts, since she had soon found out that the other woman was blind as a mole – it was a whole new experience. She saw the way her muscles twitched ever so slightly with each movement Emma did. She saw the Goosebumps that covered her toned skin because of the cold breeze inside the room. She saw the small droplets of water coming down from the dark wet hair down to her back…

"You could always do paper work while here. Besides, that's what you have deputies for."

Emma turned to face the mayor with a skeptical expression on her face. "Are you serious?"

"I don't remember laughing at this, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll call David later." The brunette sighed again in defeat with an odd feeling that she had been doing it a lot in the past two days. "So now I live here?"

"Temporally, yes."

"What about Henry?"

"What about him?"

"Is he coming or what? You are the one who don't want people to know about this, but I won't lie to him."

Regina pursed her lips in thought. She could use this opportunity to get closer to him. He was quickly turning into a teen now and it was like he was ten again and wouldn't let her in.

But there was the issue of the body switch… What to do? What to do…?

"He can always come back here." She made a statement. "If he wants." She added quietly.

Emma stopped buttoning the shirt and looked up to the blonde in front of her. It was like looking at a mirror where she could see her own past: lonely and hurt… Before she could think about it, the brunette stepped forward and placed her hands on both Regina's shoulders. The blonde looked up to lock gazes with her.

"Hey… Relax. Henry loves you and this is his home, ok. He will always want to come back."

"We both know that's not true." Regina said in a cold tone.

"Speak for yourself, because what _I_ know is that _he loves you_. Period."

The mayor stepped back, away from the intimate touch. She walked toward the bedroom's door and spoke over her shoulder. "Finish getting dressed and come down the stairs. I'll prepare dinner."

"Regina, wait." Emma said before she could stop herself. She bit her tongue when the woman turned to her with an arched brow in a silent question. "I… uh… Do you happen to have any jeans or whatever?" The woman asked awkwardly.

The former queen just walked to her closet, grabbed a pair of designer jeans and handed it to the sheriff before she left the room.

Emma dropped on the bed tiredly and huffed.

_This will be so hard…_

Dinner had been awkward.

After a brief talk, both women had decided to pick Henry up together at school. The good part was that, now that the Charmings had left the loft and moved into a bigger house, they didn't have to know where the boy or Emma would spend the night.

However, when Emma tried to argument that to go home, Regina had said that she couldn't risk anybody see her coming up to the loft. It would raises suspicious – if not about the real reason, surely it would be about a possible evil plan she could scheme. That way, the brunette found no other option besides take the guest room as her own until they figured things out.

Once they were back to the mansion, the boy looked up to his moms with curious eyes. He knew something was off, but couldn't point exactly what was going on yet. Some stuff were obvious: the place both women had taken at the table; Regina wearing jeans; the way Emma's hair fell in perfect curls down her back instead of the messy way it usually was; the fact that they would spend the night there; the weird way they talked to each other – that was exactly the same bickering as always, and yet it felt somewhat wrong. Until the brunette one blurted out about how dinner was great and took a huge bite, what caught the boy's attention and then it clicked. His eyes widened in realization and his fork dropped on the plate.

It took more than an hour to explain what happened – which was hard, since neither of them knew what that was – and to ask him to not tell anyone. He had suggested them to ask Mr. Gold or the Blue fairy to advice on the matter, but both shook their heads at the same time.

"Mr. Gold could be the one behind this, as far as we know." The brunette one said first.

"Plus, I don't want help from Blue." The blonde added with a lightly scrunched face.

"This is so weird…"

"I feel you, kid." The brunette sighed and put her hands into her back pockets. She walked from a side to another of the living room.

Henry shook his head and tried not to laugh at the way his brunette mom moved. It was confusing, but it also was way too funny to observe the switched manners.

"So what you'll do?"

It was a simple question. Straight to the point. They should have an answer.

"We don't know."

"I suppose we should look through my spell books to try find out something on the matter." The blonde one rubbed her temples and leaned in the couch.

"Mhm…" The boy watched carefully both women as questions raised into his always so active mind. "What is it like?"

"Dreadful." "A pain in the ass." Both answered at the same time, what earned a light chuckle from the teen.

"Language, Miss Swan." The blonde reprimanded. She had a shrug as answer from the brunette one.

"Oh, right. It's a pain in _your mother's ass_ now, kid."

Henry burst into laughter at the comment. Regina scowled.

"Henry, would you mind go upstairs now? I must have a word with Emma now."

"Okay. Goodnight, mom. Night, Ma."

The brunette messed his hair and gave him a hug before the blonde placed a kiss on his cheek that he soon whipped away. Regina frowned at the action but didn't comment it. When the boy was out of their earshot Emma said quietly.

"Don't worry about that. He's a teen."

"I know."

"Look, I know that you are still afraid that any time he will turn his back against you or hate you, but that will not gonna happen."

Regina poured two glasses of her apple cider and handed one to the other woman. As she sat on the couch she absently looked at the fireplace as if lost in thoughts.

"How can you be so sure?"

"He can see that you changed, Regina. And he's not the only one. Everybody in Storybrooke can see that too."

They kept in silence for a long moment before green eyes focused on the woman in front of her.

"We have to find a way to fix this."

"Agreed. What do you suggest?"

"As I said before, we must make some research on the matter. We could start it in the morning, after Henry's out for school."

Emma nodded and tucked a strain of dark hair behind one ear.

"Short hair is amazing." She mused. "It took me less than ten minutes to wash it and it's already fully dry."

Regina couldn't help but grin at this, although she didn't answer it. They finished their drinks in silence. It was nice this feeling… It was nice to have this quiet moment.

Emma was the first one to say goodnight and leave the other woman alone in the room. It wasn't too longer after that that Regina also got up and turned the lights off on the first floor.

Her mind was full of events of the past two days. She tried to understand the switch, the intimate gestures of Emma and the concern she saw into her own eyes. She tried to comprehend what the hell had happened earlier when the sheriff was in the shower. She tried to figure it out what were those feels she had inside her about the other woman.

It had been long ago when they started to be somewhat friends to each other and, after the obnoxious princess found out a way to bring Henry's memories back once they worked together to defeat Zelena, Regina _knew_ she had some feelings of more intense nature toward Emma than just friendship.

It had begun when the blonde saved Henry in the mines and only grew more as the time passed.

And now, three years later, the mayor found herself truly aware of what those feelings were. That knowledge frightened her more than she would ever be willing to admit aloud.

She entered her bedroom and sat down on the bed, turned to the floor-to-ceiling mirror that covered a half of the wall. There was only one light on in the room but she could still see her reflection there. She removed the contacts and looked up again. Regina shook her head and then focused to bring Emma's magic up.

There was such amount of energy running through her body that she couldn't help the gasp that came out from her lips. She concentrated on her task in hand and closed her eyes. A moment later, she opened them up again and smiled brightly as she noticed that now she could properly see without the contacts help.

Regina slowly undressed herself, green eyes never leaving the reflection on cold surface.

It wasn't her intention to pay so much attention to Emma's body, but what else she could do? You can call it curiosity – that's how Regina called it to avoid thinking of what she really done.

At first she just ran her fingers over pink lips and through the long blond hair. She just wanted to feel the touch against her skin, know how it was like. She waited for so long to do that and now she could. The night before she had restrained the desire of doing so: she was too concerned about _how _and _why_ it had happened to focus on other things like this.

But now she could.

She could explore everything with her eyes - and why not with fingers? She could know how it was like to feel Emma's body under her touch. She could learn about the other woman's pleasure. She could… Could she?

Her hand stopped in track when that thought crossed her mind. That would be violating Emma's body. How could she ever do that?

Regina shook those thoughts away as she slipped down the covers. She remained staring at the mirror, though and it was after just a few moments that the feeling of Emma's magic building up started again, this time without her controlling it.

There was also the feeling of someone touching her lip – where her scar should be –before her own fingers moved to touch there. At first, Regina thought about fight against it and take over the control of the body she was trapped in. However, she was curious about what would Emma do, so she just let it be.

The former queen stared at the reflection as Emma's body moved almost completely on its own accord. Slowly, patiently, exploring. The touches were gentle, yet firm.

Regina was surprised when she bit the finger that caressed her scar. She then sucked it lightly and, as strange it seemed, it was also… enjoyable. She lightly ran her tongue over the pad of the finger before she nipped it again with the sharp point of her canine tooth. The mix of pleasure and the little hint of pain caused her to close her thighs as she felt the heat forming in her core.

She then felt the now familiar energy of Emma's magic act more and more, growing up as more aroused she got. And then she comprehended what was the reason why that was possible. Regina hadn't time to think about it, though, when the other hand cupped her left breast and gently teased her nipple. A soft moan escaped from her lips and she bit more forcefully at the soft flesh. A wave of pleasure hit her low abdomen instantly.

_Oh, my…_

The hand on her breast moved to the back of her head and grabbed a fistful of hair in a firm grip as the other one came down to her thorax toward her thighs, nails scraping lightly her now goose bumped skin. It wasn't aggressive, but it was… dominating.

She pulled her own hair a bit and, despite her fears, she found out that the motion was much more pleasurable than painful. Her eyes focused on the image of Emma touching herself in the reflection. She momentarily took control of the actions and tossed the covers away to see it better. For a long moment, though, nothing else happened and Regina thought, horrified, that maybe Emma knew that she felt everything she had done.

And then the hands got back to work. One in her ass, sticking sharp nails in the soft, rounded flesh. The other one pinched her right nipple in furious desire. She bit her bottom lip to suppress the whimper that threatened explode inside her mouth. Emma was a woman who knew her body and liked to test her limits, given the right opportunity. She knew how to give the perfect squeeze, pinch or scratches that were always in perfect balance between pain and pleasure.

Soon, Regina could barely register what she was doing and just let the sensations overload her senses until the throbbing on her sex was almost too much to bear. She fought the urgency of release it on her own way, wanting so much to feel Emma's fingers inside her.

That thought alone almost sent her to her edge.

She looked at mirror again and watched the way the blonde's body reacted beautifully to the sensations, to the pleasure. The toned muscles twitched under the feather light brushes of the fingertips, the back arched at the harder touches. Emma's lips parted in pleasure and her eyes were darker with lust.

When she finally felt a single finger tease her clit, Regina squirmed in expectation. It pressed harder and moved in slow circles around the bundle of nerves. It was _so good, so sensual, so maddening…_

"Emma…" She pleaded in the empty room, craving for release as if the other woman could hear her.

Suddenly, she turned slightly to her side and spanked her own ass as two fingers buried easily inside her. She hadn't even realized how wet she was until then. Regina gasped at the strong wave of pleasure that erupted from her core and spread all over Emma's body. She was surprised she hadn't come yet.

"Oh, fuck!"

Another hard spank and another thrust. Emma's thumb brushed roughly against her clit. "Her" toes curled up. She turned to rest her back on the mattress but she arched it involuntarily as the first hints of her orgasm took care of each and every part of "her" body. She closed her eyes and parted "her" legs to allow Emma's fingers go deeper inside. In a matter of seconds, Regina exploded on what she felt as the best orgasm of her life.

That was because Emma wouldn't stop thrusting in and out restless even during the spasms, so she soon felt another one forming. And then the third. And then the fourth. All of them so strong and powerful that would make the woman nearly faint every time.

When she finished it, she just laid there still before she felt the moisture on her sheets: a mix of sweat and Emma's juices. She brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted the other woman. What wouldn't she give to _really_ taste Emma in that moment?

What wouldn't she give to get Emma to taste her in that moment?

What wouldn't she give to fell asleep in Emma's arms? To cuddle with her? To feel her heartbeat under her palm? To caress her hair and kiss her?

Regina closed her eyes and, before she knew it, she fell asleep for the second night inside the body of the woman she loved.


End file.
